


there's a class for this

by rockpapercompass



Series: run [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, horror film is a good excuse to cuddle your crush, hyejoo is running away from school again whats new, squint for 2jin, squint for chuuves, squint for lipsoul, squint for viseul - Freeform, this is a mess (let's not finish what we started)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockpapercompass/pseuds/rockpapercompass
Summary: in which hyejoo runs away from her studies and got dragged by her sister to watch a horror film with her and her friends. though to her surprise, her crush, park chaewon, was somehow there as well.





	there's a class for this

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing so i hope you'll enjoy this mess anyway muah
> 
> also,
> 
> title is taken from [cute is what we aim for’s song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP-WT3apPwA) but it have nothing to do with the story lol

Hyejoo were lying down on the floor with papers scattered around her room and some rock song playing in the background.

She was trying to summon any kind of motivation left (if there any to begin with) to pull her through the day and just to push her forward so she can do her stupid work and pass all of her classes.

But it’s been ten hours since she said and yelled out, ‘STUDY!’ and told everyone in the house to be super quiet and not disturb her at all.

Her stomach churn, thinking the horror that she has to endure tomorrow, walking into a class with zero knowledge – okay, but in her defense all the graphs and numbers look the same, how can anyone differentiate which one which to use?! She might as well say goodbye to her ps4 and Wi-Fi and revert back to the old age of darkness after the exam, since she knew damn well her mother would ground her for failing the test. Okay so maybe that was her fault to begin with – she could’ve paid attention in class or annoy the crap out of Yerim or Ryujin or Minjoo- or any of her friends to teach her.

Instead, she chose to lock herself in a room with cans of red bull and rock music – thinking she could smash her class notes in less than 24 hours.

Her stomach made another noise, though this time the pain slightly jabbed her like a fairly blunt knife digging through.

_Ah, right._

The red bull and froot loops were finally getting their revenge.

Maybe it was a good move, maybe it will kill her slowly so she doesn’t have to sit for her exam tomorrow.  

But as she begin to imagine a sweet rest (death) and prayed for grim reaper to come faster, her door swung open,

“KNOCK KNOCK BITCH”

A whiff of vanilla liked scent infiltrates her nostril, she knew damn well who it was. She tossed her body to the other side, giving her back towards the older girl and groaned, “what do you want,”

The girl stood there for a second before kneeling beside her younger sister and rolling her over to her side to face her, “I’m taking you for an adventure of course!” she smiled, exposing her bunny like teeth and eyes full of glitter and sunshine.

Normally, Hyejoo would question her older sister’s motive, but tonight – she felt like she _maybe_ need to getaway from all the exam materials as far as she could and have a little fun before coming back and drown herself in it again.

 

So she gave in and changed from her pyjamas pants to a simple black jeans, slapping a black tees for her top. 

 

The car ride were pretty quiet and she still had no clue where they were heading, all she can see was street lights and more houses, though it look oddly familiar-

 

“What are we doing?”

 

“Picking up Jiwoo,”

 

Her mouth made a little, ‘o’ shaped before slurping the apple juice that she had stole from the fridge. Of course, it’s not gonna be just the two of them. Not like she’s complaining or anything, she third wheel before – often time with her friends and sometimes with her sister. Ok she admits, they look very cute together and it’s probably the only time Sooyoung was remotely nice and kind to her (‘I don’t want to ruin my image in front of the love of my life!’ Sooyoung would often say and Hyejoo would roll her eyes), plus the free food and stuff that she gets from them was like a bonus. So. Yeah. Hyejoo doesn’t really mind tagging along.

“Move,” Sooyoung said a bit rough,

Even if it means she have to sit at the back and watch her sister melt into a disgusting puddle. Or the fact that she usually silent for the whole time even with Jiwoo’s bubbly personality (that kind of scares her sometimes).

And somehow sometimes she wondered if her sister has any friends at all. Every time she tagged along it has always been the three of them. Even at school it feels like there’s only Sooyoung and Jiwoo – together everywhere. Ok but even IF it’s because they have different schedule, hence she would never actually bumped into her (aside from at the end of the day, because Sooyoung gotta drive her back home) her friends could’ve come over to hang out or something, right?

Or maybe, the reason why Sooyoung let her tag along/usually hang with her in her spare time was because she was a sore loser who had no friend.

Maybe.

 

 

Though her theory was debunked fifteen minutes later when they pulled at the cinema’s parking lot. Jiwoo and Sooyoung walked to the group of people hand in hand and then greet them, introducing Hyejoo to them.

Hyejoo tried to make out of their faces though it was a little bit hard with the smokes surrounding them, the dimming street light weren’t a help either.

Okay so from afar, they kinda look like a drug dealer or in some cult which was kinda scary – even for a gothic emo wanna be kid like her. And she suddenly wished she was back in her room crying over my chemical romance disbandment instead of being out here with her sister and her freakish group of friends.

The smoke filled her lung and she just wanna cough so freakin loud until everyone stop smoking. It was weird seeing her sister blowing rings out of the cigarette, considering she grew up with an asthma. Little Sooyoung wheezes every time they had to climb a stair and now, she eats smokes before bedtime?

Yep, she must be in some kind of alternate universe then.

“So it’s babysitting night after all?” the girl with a short bob-cut hair finally spoke – which Hyejoo finally can see and holy shit it’s Haseul.

Why the heck is the class president out this late with a bunch of gremlines, smoking? AND WHY WAS THERE A CHILD NEXT TO HER!?

More importantly, WHY is the school's star athlete, Kim Hyunjin SMOKING and being weirdly clingy with Heejin?????? Aren't they supposed to be nemesis or something!???? ALSO ATHLETE???? SMOKING???????? 

 

_but her lungs?????_

 

Hyunjin's lungs was definitely not as strong as Jiwoo as she inhaled deeply and yelled out, "family night!” 

 

before continuing and eyeing Sooyoung, “so you guys shouldn’t be smoking,” she smacks the cigarette out of the older girl's hand. She was probably the only one who dressed up in bright colourful clothes while everyone else be looking like they were ready for a funeral, including Hyejoo herself.

Leather jacket and a choker around her neck – she could’ve blend easily with these criminals or biker gang.

But anyway, they FINALLY put it off and begin walking towards the cinema. There wasn’t much option to choose, between detective pikachu and a re-run of an old film (or was that a new film? The poster looks pretty sketchy and dark – it wasn’t appealing enough for her eyes).  

Deep, deep down in her cold heart – she knew she wanted to watch pikachu.

Those cute little fluffy furry bitches really snapped with the cgi, making her giddy and an inaudible _aww_ escaped her mouth every time she saw them on screen or whatever.

Just as she was about to suggest her movie choice to her sister and her indecisive group of friends,

 

Enter:

 

Park Chaweon.

 

(And…. Jung Jinsol?)

 

(And hand in hand with Jungeun?)

 

“Ah, finally everyone is here!” Jiwoo, yet again – busted her lungs into an invincible megaphone.

“So, what are we gonna watch?” the exchange student apparently can speak Korean fluently, though Haseul give her an encouraging look every time she’s done saying something, with a little peck on the lips every now and then.

_They’re fucking adorable, goddamit. ~~s~~_ _~~omeone please write more viseul.~~ _

And Hyejoo really want to say PIKA PIKA BITCH, but goddammit park chaewon and her starry eyes and her cute little crunchy voice and dumb smiles – it made it harder for her to think straight.

_Pika?_

_Pika._

“Achooo,” was the only thing she could say.

Every eyes was set on her now, including her little crush, saying ‘ _bless you’_ barely loud enough for anyone to hear but she did catch that and holy hell, her heart swells.

Okay. So. That’s the first time ever in her life, being _that_ close approximate with her crush.

She usually just saw her around the hallway or during lunch time at the café.

Sometimes she sees her in detention too or music room while she drags Sooyoung from Jiwoo so she can drive her home.

Chaewon was a year older than her and they didn’t really have any mutual friends so it was _kind of_ weird for her to see her there.

But she figures, she should just roll with it and thank the lucky starts that their sisters were friends and decide to do a babysitting night or whatever.

Funny, how the same lucky star decided to throw a big _fuck ye_ right after that as her sister purchased the movie ticket to the darker poster instead of detective pikachu.

It says _Brightburn_ , on the ticket and apparently, they were the only people that was going to watch the crappy movie.

But Brightburn sounds pretty cool, so maybe this movie wouldn’t be too bad?

 

As she sat down at the very end of her row, she saw everyone else was already comfortably cuddling with their significant other, even Yeojin (or the kid – apparently, she’s Haseul’s sister) was cuddling with her frog pillow and popcorn.

Hey, how come she doesn’t have any popcorns?

She looked over to her sister and saw a giant ass popcorn sitting on her lap (with Jiwoo snuggling in – burying her face onto Sooyoung’s chest and they were giggling about something), she decided to lunged forward and steal the bucket of popcorn anyway. Earning a protest from her older sister, she threw a few popcorn towards her instead. Before Sooyoung could say or _do_ anything else, they were cut by a soft voice next to her, “you know, we can just share this, right?” and oh god – she may or may not complete forgotten about the blonde girl next to her.

Chaewon shook her own popcorn and smiled and holy hell, her heart feels like sharply dropping into her stomach. She smiled sheepishly and let Sooyoung took the popcorn back from her.

“Yeah I guess, thank you,”

 

 

 

“Do you know what this movie is about,”

“Isn’t it about superheroes?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but apparently with a twist of him being evil or something, kind of like a horror film – I think,”

_Horror, eh?_

Hyejoo MAY look like a cult leader with an experience of binge-watching horror films and conspiracy documentary as a hobby – but everyone that knows her well know that her gothic vibe only limited to her appearance. She despises horror film, hated with every fiber in her body - she saw no point in watching a movie where 90% of the time you couldn't even see the actor/actress. Plus, screaming? She's here for a good time, not a short time.

Beside, she wasn’t even fully on gothic or emo or anything, she just _likes_ wearing black and hides in the shadow, avoiding attention – very opposite of her sister who’s in the dance team and was pretty much popular.

But yes, her brooding state wasn’t limited to her room alone – this dark theater place could be her place to take a NAP and if she pretends that she loves horror movie, maybe her brain would somehow agree and voila she could be the knight in a shining armour for Chaewon and protect her from all the ghost and evil spirits.

She was ready for this.

 

But not even five minutes into the movie, a loud boom blares throughout the whole cinema and Hyejoo automatically jumped into her seat,

“Holy fuck!”

Did she say she was ready?

Welp,

Guess not.

She lifted her head and saw Chaewon next to her, her eyes were unfortunately comically wide and she was giggling softly.

_Great._

“Not a big fan of horror films?”

“Actually, I love horror films,”

Why are you lying, Son Hyejoo?

“I was just startled, you know – lack of sleep,”

She tried to play it cool ~~(by monsta x)~~ , and tried to remember all the horror films she (was forced to) watch during her sleepover at Yerim’s place.

She was drawing a blank.

Often times she either fall asleep, hiding in the bathroom, or busy with her switch to pay attention to any of the scary movies that were shoved into her face. Though she vaguely remembers some scenes involving a clown, twin kids in some hallway… and actually why are the horror films that she encountered in her life ALWAYS involved kids?

Like chucky?  

(technically a doll, but you know)

Or Esther?

(okay, technically, it was some old serial killer trapped inside her body but you know)

Or.. that… Ouija board thing or that kid who was possessed by a demon and went through exorcism or something (even insidious?) -

 

okay

 

Point is – why are MOST of horror films that she knows involved children?

Is Yeojin part of this?

Will she die next to the love of her life while watching a clapped ass film?

 

Stay tuned.

 

 

“You know the conjuring?” she half whispered to the blonde girl, “that’s my favourite horror film,”

 

“oh really?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically, “I’m a big James Wan fan!”

(‘who the fuck is James Wan’ Hyejoo spoke up when her friends were discussing about movies and things – and then regret it since they dragged her into a James wan movie marathon. She never wanted to haunt someone so bad until she knew what kind of movies James Wan made. She was lucky enough to survive, though Sooyoung had to suffer for the next three months, with her clinging onto her every night with the lights turn bright on. After that little incident, she swore to never touch or breath near any kind of horror movie again. _Until, the betrayal of Brightburn_.)

“Yeah, the ring is like my favourite film by him,”

She feels so cool mentioning a film that she never watched but only read through Wikipedia.

She does not want to think about that lady who crawled out of television, ready to take her soul or whatever – she only seen it through a shampoo ad, _it was the same thing, right?_

“The Japanese one or American?”

“Japanese of course,” she smiled again, hoping she choose the right answer.

Does she know the difference?

Fuck no.

She just assumed that the Japanese version was better (and scarier) and by the look of Park Chaewon’s face, she did in fact, chose the right answer.

For a second the movie was forgotten and she didn’t mind being glued for another hour or so, but then Chaewon really had to remind her to focus on the movie instead.

So she did.

But dear god, dear lord- that was probably the most anticlimactic shit ever, it was so boring she thought she would’ve fallen asleep multiple times.

_This was a horror film?_

Until, the kid in the movie decided to snap one of his classmate’s hand and stalk the crap out of her.

 

The _chill_ , kicking in.

 

The eerie sound, combined with a dark surrounding (why does everything has to go down at night!?), and the boy slowly stalks everyone in the city for a killing spree –

 

That’s when Hyejoo finally caved in and duck her head down.

 

_Fuck this isn’t happening._

Her heart was beating rapidly, there was sweat threatening to fall from her forehead – maybe even tears in her eyes; she was visibly shaking.

 

The film became way too quiet for her liking and she knew – she just knew something dramatic would come around the corner.

 

She tightens her eyes, refusing to watch the screen – both of her hand covering her ears.

 

And then, something (lightly) squished her shoulder, at the same time as a shrill pierced through her ears, it dropped heavily and simultaneously, she curled herself into a ball and shriek, convulsing so hard she might as well join the wiggle on tour. 

 

“Hyejoo….” Chaewon softly called her,

 

Though it sorts of drowned in a laughter.

 

Sooyoung were the only one who was laughing, which was good (because it means everyone else was decent enough to not be a dick and) she knew her sister was a reincarnation of Satan himself anyway but everyone on the theater was looking at her. Again.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“N-n-no,” she curled up further, looking like an armadillo – ready to roll herself out of the movie theater.

She expected for the others to tell her to just get out or take a nap,

Actually, she half expected for Chaewon to take her out of the theater but instead, she pulled the younger girl into a hug.

“Sorry that I startled you, I was about to ask you if you want some popcorn,”

Her vocal cord was tightening and her voice were caught in her throat, she wanted to say _it’s okay_ to the older girl. Maybe even save her dignity but she can only choke back some tears.

 

_Oh no._

_Son Hyejoo will not cry over a not-so-scary horror film._

 

especially not in front of her future wife!

 

“Is this better?” she pulled her closer,

 

 

Hyejoo could only nod and buried her face at the crook of the older girl’s neck.

 

“Maybe next time we could watch something… more light or fun?”

 

_Eh?_

 

Let’s forget the blatant lie that she had proudly told her. Maybe it was out of pity, but Chaewon’s cheeks were turning red too and Hyejoo pretends to not notice it, and instead, she shifts her focus towards the screen.

 

“Sure,”

 

And just like that, Brightburn wasn’t so scary for her.

 

 

Maybe she could sleep after this film ends,

 

And if not,

 

She could always study for that chemistry test.

 

 

Either way, she couldn’t wait for a brighter day where she and Park Chaewon would hangout again.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i have an exam later today (like in 12 hours). yes, i haven’t study. we die like men. 
> 
> like how i did not proofread this at. all.
> 
> woosh woosh ima go now


End file.
